


Poor Thing

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Akali's hair is a tangled mess because she's been sick, so Evelynn brushes it out for her. Just some cute fluffy stuff.





	Poor Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackoutFactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/gifts).



> "Oh, I just posted a thing I worked so hard on, I think I'll take a break from writing" and then I literally write a thousand words in one go and shove it onto ao3 because why the hell not.
> 
> I don't think they're actually dating during this fic; can (and should) be read as pre-relationship. 
> 
> Gifted to BlackoutFactory. She knows what she did. (Or is doing, lol, which is mostly murdering me via bits and pieces of her WIP.)

Akali felt like shit. 

Standing in the hot shower helped, but not as much as she’d hoped. She’d caught a cold at the tail end of a week that included a lot of performances and appearances, and Akali had to just take cold medicine and suck cough drops and push through. They finally had a couple days off, and she’d crashed into bed the night before without even taking off her makeup and slept through almost the entire day, other than Kai’sa bringing her hot soup and tea and Ahri bringing her more tissues and cold medicine. 

She doesn’t even have the energy to properly wash her hair, which is still in a ponytail and full of hairspray from a day and change ago. She washes most of the rest of herself and puts on clean old leggings and a sweatshirt and looks forward to sitting on the couch under a blanket with a hot drink. It’ll be a nice change of pace from being in bed. 

She walks into the kitchen, where Evelynn and Kai’sa are busy making dinner. Kai’sa shoo’s her out. 

“Sit down! I can bring you tea.”

“You don’t have to, I can make my own,” but then she starts coughing again.

“I don’t mind making you tea! I feel so bad you had to work through being sick, let us spoil you a little.”

Evelynn looks over from where she’s chopping vegetables. “Also, we don’t want your germs all over the kitchen.”

Akali doesn’t argue with that. She nestles into the couch with the fluffy blanket that’s usually over the back of it, and is nearly nodding off again when Evelynn sets down the mug on the coffee table near her, then sits on the arm of the couch. 

“Poor Akali.” A warm, soft hand comes down and pets Akali’s forehead. “Your hair is a disaster, you know.”

“Yeah. I know.” 

The hand pauses on top of her head. “Do you want me to fix it?”

“Mm? What?” Akali is so sleepy.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Evelynn comes back a moment later with a hairbrush and a towel and something else. “Can you sit up sideways on the couch for a few minutes?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Akali sits up, still bundled up in blankets. Evelynn hands her the mug of tea, and Akali nearly hugs it. It’s so nice and hot and the steam feels good to breathe. 

Evelynn sits on the couch behind her, then lifts up the mass of her ponytail to put the towel over her shoulders. Then she takes out the hair elastic of the ponytail, not that Akali’s hair budges much. 

The other thing in Evelynn’s hand is a bottle of some sort of detangler or conditioner. She sprays the ends of Akali’s hair and starts working the brush through them. 

Akali can remember her mom brushing her hair as a child, a hurried and painful affair that sometimes ended in shouting on both sides. She’s surprised her mom didn’t make her cut it off; but she’d already been such a tomboy. Her long hair was the one part of her that still looked girly at all when she was a kid--even though it was usually just put up in a ponytail, out of the way. She’s just as rough on her own hair now, really; rarely even looking in a mirror as she quickly pulls a brush through it and puts most of it up, or teases and sprays it into that spiky style she wears for their performances.

But Evelynn is gentle; surprisingly so. There isn’t a single pull that hurt, or any yanking; just patience. Akali sips her tea and falls into a sort of floaty daze. Nobody’s ever brushed her hair this carefully. She’s only dimly aware of the brush moving up closer to her head as the tangles are slowly worked out. The brush is gentle even once it’s on her head--no painfully sharp bristles on her scalp. 

Evelynn brushes from Akali’s scalp all the way to the ends of her hair multiple times. Akali sighs, so relaxed she could probably fall asleep sitting up. 

“Can I put it in a French braid? I know it’s not your usual hairstyle, but it’ll keep it out of the way and untangled for now.” Evelynn’s low voice just behind her pulls her out of her reverie a little. 

“Yeah, that’s fine, but lemme blow my nose first.” If Evelynn is grossed out by the sound of it, she doesn’t give any sign; just takes the mug from her and hands it back once she’s done.

Nails run along her scalp--not scratching harshly, only separating hair into sections. Evelynn starts on the top of her head and works back, gently tugging one section at a time, and far too soon she wraps the elastic around the end of the braid. 

“When did you learn to French braid?” 

“When I was a little girl. Figured it out from a book. For years I could only do it on my own head and not anyone else’s.” 

“Mm.” It was hard to picture Evelynn as ever having been a child. 

She runs her hand over Akali’s forehead again, down the back of her head to the end of the braid. “Oh, much better.” Then she pulls the towel away.

Akali turns so she can lean on the back of the couch. Evelynn is folding the towel and putting the cap back on the detangler. 

“Thank you, Evelynn.”

“It’s no problem. I’m sorry you’ve had to work while you’re ill; I’m glad you can rest today and tomorrow at least. Speaking of which, you should get back to bed.”

“But it’s so boring. I’m tired of sleeping.” Akali sounds whiny and she knows it.

“Kai’sa is almost done making dinner, if you wanted to watch a movie or something in here while you eat.”

“Will you watch with me?” 

Evelynn smiles at her. “Only if I get to help pick what we watch.” 

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all my OTP's are going to get a "you have a lot of hair, let me help you with that" fic? Ahaha. (I wrote a much shorter one for Amethyst/Peridot that's in my "tumblr short fics" thing.)
> 
> Riot: Evelynn is a demon who lives on pain  
> Us: Evelynn is The Softest to people she cares about and will murder anyone who hurts them


End file.
